


What's the magic word?

by Jhoseokslut



Series: NCT Mafia [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Boypussy, But we all knew that, FTM Mark, Fluff, Gang NCT, ITS HINTED - Freeform, M/M, Mark is babey, Mark is son of a mafioso?, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rutting, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Yoonoh is his bodyguard, edit i made Mark trans, gang leader?, i can't write dirty talk so i did what i do best, i really need to stop pretending the tags are the authors note, i said it was there, im done now, its not mentioned tho but he has a vagina, mafia, mark thought of his dad lol, mobster?, then youre free to imagine the rest, wait no, whats the correct terminology here, yoonoh is a soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoseokslut/pseuds/Jhoseokslut
Summary: Mark wanted a new shelf in his room but didn't exactly account for how heavy it would beluckily his bodyguard is there to help him, right?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Series: NCT Mafia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	What's the magic word?

“Aren’t you going to do something?” cried Mark, incredulous

“I’m paid to protect you from danger, not your own stupidity”

“you’re the worst bodyguard ever”

“you’re still alive aren’t you.” Rhetorical question but Mark begged to differ. Mark had most definitely underestimated the weight of the shelf or perhaps just his own strength, either way, his knees were about to give out and sweat had started to gather on his forehead

“not for much longer!”

“what’s the magic word?” fucking sadistic asshole

“what? just help me for god’s sake!” Mark’s voice had gone a pitch higher than intended, sounding almost crazed, but struggling with the shelf worked as a temporary buffer for the embarrassment

“ask nicely, baby” a smirk, tilted head, and a raised brow. Yoonoh knew that he was distracting and dammit Mark was distracted. And about to die under the weight of this shelf which Mark will forever blame for how easily he gave in.

“fuck, just- please”

Yoonoh pushed himself off the doorframe he was leaning up against and uncrossed his arms to grab the heavy end of the shelf and with one push, and a ridiculously sexy grunt, raised the shelf to stand up against the wall, exactly how Mark wanted it. Like it was nothing. No sweat, no red face, barely a twitch of his brow, just a bit of flexing from his thickass fucking biceps, and there it stood.

“I hate you.”

Yoonoh huffed a laugh and raised his eyebrow towards Mark. How do you even raise your eyebrow towards someone? “yeah?” Damn Yoonoh and his stupid, pretty face

“you’re the worst,” Mark was still panting and trying so hard not to let it show that his thighs were shaking but judging from the smug smile on Yoonoh’s face, he wasn’t faring very well  
“stop doing that”

“I’m not doing anything” the smile broadened, his dumb dimples were so deep by now Mark was sure he could swim in them

“yes you’re- that smile, stop it” and damn Mark and his stupid brain and stupid stuttering

“am I not allowed to smile?”

“no,” Mark huffed, petulant, with crossed arms and a pout on his pretty little lips. Yoonoh chuckled and grabbed Mark’s arm to pull him closer to lean down, his lips gracing Mark’s ear  
“How can I not, when you’re so cute, hm?” Yoonoh teased, his voice had gone down an octave and it sent a shiver up Mark’s spine. Mark squeaked when Yoonoh moved his hand to let it grace up the inside of Mark’s thigh, stopping just short of his crotch before grabbing onto his hips and slamming Mark up against the newly risen shelf. Mark let out a whimper and grabbed onto Yoonoh shoulders, twisting his fingers in the fabric of his T-shirt.

“ow, fuck” Mark whined and glared at Yoonoh with all the ferocity of a kitten. Yoonoh let out a deep, charming laugh and pushed his thigh in between Mark’s. The pressure on Mark’s crotch was dangling precariously between mean and subspace inducing pleasure. Mark was tempted to twist his hips out of Yoonoh’s hard grip and grind down against the rock hard muscles of his thigh, but he had already begged once today and he was not about to throw his pride away just so he could rut up against his bodyguard like a bitch in heat. Yoonoh clearly disagreed.

“c’mon Markie, be a good boy and do it, I can see you want to” Mark was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and shaking his head with so much force he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. Yoonoh hummed and let his nose run along Mark’s jaw before finding its way behind his ear where he placed a tiny kiss, “no?”

Mark whined out something resembling a confirmation and clenched his teeth, chest moving rapidly with every inhale.

“I haven’t even done anything and you’re already like this, baby, you just need someone to take care of you and treat you like the princess you are, don’t you?” Yoonoh mocked, voice low, and Mark could feel him smile against his throat. Another whine. “That’s what you really want though, isn’t it? c’mon love, let me take care of you, use me however you want, yeah?” and Mark… Mark was weak. He slowly lowered himself from where he had tried desperately to lift himself on his tippy toes and onto Yoonoh’s thigh. Yoonoh’s thighs were rock hard and muscular and he couldn’t stop himself from grounding his crotch down hard. Mark wrapped his arms around Yoonoh’s neck and buried his face in his collarbone, while rutting down desperately, chasing his release.  
His father would have been so disappointed to see him like that, head empty save from the name of the man who whispered pure filth in Mark’s ear about how he wanted to devour him, fill him up and fuck him dumb and Mark imagined it. Yoonoh above him, behind him, under him, ramming into him fast and precise hitting his spot with every thrust. Holding Mark down with sheer strength and looking at him with those beautiful eyes and that mean smile that reduced Mark to nothing but moans and whimpers. Mark imagined himself on his knees for Yoonoh, cock shoved so far down his throat he couldn’t breathe and tears were streaming down his cheeks and Mark came, biting into Yoonoh’s shoulder to muffle his moans. Mark felt his entire body tensing, while white-hot pleasure shot through his veins, toes curling against the hard-wood floor, hips twitching and clit throbbing from oversensitivity. Yoonoh ran his hands comfortingly up and down Mark’s back, whispering praises into Mark’s hair while he came down from his high.

When the last tingles of pleasure had left Mark’s body, he slumped against Yoonoh who caught him with a chuckle and wasted no time picking him up, bridal style, and carrying him to his bed.

“Good boy, such a good boy for me” Yoonoh whispered, undressing Mark and placing kisses on the skin that was revealed to him. Mark was beautiful like this, chest heaving and eyes glassy. Yoonoh couldn’t help but stare up as he left kisses and licks all over Mark’s thighs until he whined from oversensitivity and Yoonoh pulled away with a fond smile that Mark didn’t see, eyes closed and half-asleep. Yoonoh cleaned the boy of sweat and cum before dressing him in a new pair of boxers and one of Johnny’s t-shirts he knew the boy used to sleep in.

“what are we gonna do with you, hm?” he pulled the comforter up to cover the now-sleeping boy and placed a light kiss on his forehead. “we’ll figure it out, I’m sure”

**Author's Note:**

> First story in this universe, already have a few other lines up!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :))
> 
> please let me know in the comments, I wanna talk to ya'll :))))


End file.
